To Fail is To Succeed
by stefire
Summary: Kakashi loves Naruto. Sasuke is more observent then Kakashi thinks. It all starts with a failure.
1. chapter 1

A/N This is my very first fanfiction. Please be kind but I do love critics too, also I love ideas. Also I'm watching Sharknado 5 while I write this so my apologies ahead of time. Also I do not own Naruto...

Standing in the middle of the training field Naruto looked around making sure that no one was around them. The disagreement that Naruto and Sasuke had got to the point where this needed to be done, they needed to work out their grievances. You would think that it would be easier to talk the problem out, but that just wasn't the way that the two friends handled their problems. It seemed that the problem got to such a point that the only way to handle it was to go all-out, which was the reason for Naruto to look around for other ninjas and civilians, it would be a miracle if Tsunade didn't get involved after this, but those were worries for another time. As Sasuke got his chidori ready and Naruto summoned up karama's chakra they both thought of the reason this was even taking place...

~2 Weeks Prior (Sasuke's POV)~

The mission had been a failure, that in itself was a travesty. Not only do Uchi A's never fail, but they never get injured. After getting his leg wrapped up, and threatening lady Hokage, Sasuke was making his way to the bar for a much-needed drink. Of course he had to pick the seat next to his old Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Letting out a sigh when he saw his old Sensei, he waved his hand for a glass of sake. Reaching into his pocket to grab some money to pay for it. Kakashi looked at him and nodded his head. Why was it that he always had the trouble? Wasn't helping with the war enough?

Kakashi turned his head, face still covered, but another supposed smirk on his face and a slight slur to his words. "Sasuke-Sasuke-kuuuun, why don't think I have ever seen you in here right after a mission." Kakashi eyed Sasuke's appearance from bottom to top. His eyes changed almost that of mocking him, "So you failed again huh?" Looking at him, Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Che, you bastard." Downing half his drink he wiped his mouth looking straight into the eyes of the copy ninja. " I am the failure? Who was the one that failed his entire team? Who failed to rescue me? To take me from Orochimaru? The one who leonara to lose his right arm to let me lose my left? Lisa Kakashi Sensei, the bigger failure here is you."

At that moment Kakashi down the rest of his drink and stood up abruptly, knocking over his chair. "Say that again you arrogant little punk!" Kakashi's arm started to radiate lightning chakra as he stared Sasuke down. Downing his own drink Sasuke stood up and smirked at him. "You failed me Kakashi, but I don't think that is what you meant was it?" Lifting his lips slightly Sasuke got himself ready for a battle. "You failed Naruto. Almost turning eighteen and he has already saved this Village multiple times, he rescued me from myself with his stupidity. But you failed him the most didn't you? He lost his right arm in that battle and you couldn't do anything could you? You were knocked out weren't you? So who's the failure here?" Kakashi swong with his Chidori at Sasuke, Sasuke just dodging it. Back flipping through the window of the bar Sasuke led the semi drunk jonin out of people's way. Kakashi following closely behind him.

Sasuke slid and turned around facing Kakashi now that he had room to fight the angry man. "Oh I know what this boils down to. You forget Hatake I am not Naruto. I am not some dobe, walking around through life not paying attention. I know about you all right. You're a perv aren't you? Not only are you a failure, you're a gigantic perv who thinks he has feelings for the blonde, walking around through life not paying attention. I know about you all right. You're a perv aren't you? Not only are you a failure, you're a gigantic perv who thinks he has feelings for the blonde, stupid, jinjuriki." Kakashi rushed at Sasuke, Sasuke knew the man had been drinking due to the lack of skill. He had no idea why he was egging the man on, other than the fact that this concerned his dearest friend. "Take that back you filthy Uchiha! I didn't hurt him. I stood by him while you ran to seek power to destroy the man who did everything to protect you."A chidori streaming from his right hand, Kakashi ran at him with his streaming down his left. Soon they both collided..

A/N should I continue? idk...how am I doing? First time writing...normally I would be reading. I also apologies because I couldn't figure out how to space my story. Using the regular spacebar didn't work. also I'm posting this story on my phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. I read the first chapter and realized a lot of the speech was messed up but it works out since in the story they are both drinking. Anyway thanks for the favorites guys. Please review so I know what you think. It might help my muse a little. P.S. Sorry its so short.**

Sasuke woke up looking up at the white ceiling, automatically knowing exactly where he was. Slowly he placed his hands over his bandages and winced. He was still very sore and knew that he was not healed completely, weather it was on purpose or not was another story. Thats when he seen her, quickly he closed his eyes knowing that this was going to be bad, very very bad. Tsunade stood up and slapped Sasuke in the face. **"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?! YOU BOTH COULD HAVE DIED SASUKE! WAS ONE ARM NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU? ONE WAR NOT ENOUGH YOU NEEEDED MORE?!"** Sasuke just let her keep going until she stopped to take a breath. Things went way to far way out of control. Putting on his normal Uchiha mask he looked up at her. "Lady Hokage I apologize for the inconvenience but I assure you that is not what I meant to happen" Tsunade looked at Sasuke and sighed while shaking her head. "I don't know what happened but two chidori wounds are two many. Not only am I spent but so is Sakura. You should really thank that girl weather you want to deal with her fan girlishness or not. She saved your life. Whatever happened between you two needs to be fixed. Therefore you both are stuck in this room until further notice. Also you both need time to heal." With that she turned on her heels and walked out the room. That when Sasuke noticed the other bed which he had yet to see. Mentally he shook his head at the fact he was lacking in his skills.

He looked over to Kakashi looking him over noticing bandages over his abdomen and winced. Maybe he went to far since Kakashi was drinking and considerably drunk. Kakashi opened his one eye and peeked over to Sasuke. "Thought we killed each other. Such a bastard move Uchiha." Sasuke mentally sighed "Tch, You started it old man. Just because you finally realized how you feel and can't come to terms with being a perv. Question is, did you enjoy watching him loose his arm? Or what about struggle when he was a genin?" Kakashi went to sit up straight to glare at him but winced before laying back. Now he knew Tsunade did it on purpose so that they couldn't kill each other. Which was fine with him. "FINE SASUKE! You win ok...your right... I'm a weak old man who has no rights to feel the way he does about our future hokage. I have no doubts anymore that he will one day become our hokage. I am not deserving of him and its my fauly the both of you are the way you are today." Finally, Sasuke got what needed to be said out. He knew Kakashi needed to get this out of him and continue on with his life. With or without Naruto. "You love him Kakashi, I don't know anyone who doesn't. He saved all our asses just like he said he would. Stayed my friend even through Orochimaru. None of us deserve him, so that makes you on an even playing field for once. As for weak, your right," At that Kakashi winced, "A stronger man would not be drinking his issues every night. He would tell Naruto how he feels and beat his feelings into him. It comes to this, you tell him or I'll tell him." Kakashi was silent and contemplative at that.

~~Back to present~~

It took Sasuke almost a month to heal enough to tell Naruto. He had just told the dobe that their sensei wanted to be a little more then friendly with Naruto. Tru to Naruto style he had to defent Kakshi's honor. Even though Kakashi frequented the bars twice as frequently now after the hospital visit. Sasuke wasn't going to loose those two again, he was going to prove that even though he had no left arm and Naruto had yet to get his replacement right that he could still save them from their selves. After the war Naruto through himself into missions and Kakashi through himself to drinking. Sasuke knew the dobe almost lost Kakashi and he knew his friend well. Yes this fight had to take place and since Kakashi was on this very rare occasion, on a mission, he decided now was the perfect time. As red surrounded Naruto he started running, getting ready with a rasengan thanks to a clone. There was Sasuke again with his signature Chidori running at Naruto. **"DON"T MAKE SENSEi OUT TO BE LIKE THAT SASUKE!"** Sasuke kept running at Naruto **"ADMIT IT NARUTO YOU FEEL THE SAME!"** Just as they where about to collide they were stopped. Someone had jumped in between them and pushed them with a mud wall each. Slowly they sat up from being knocked down to see who it was. Slowly the dust started to settle...


End file.
